Curious Little Boys
by Xynostaph
Summary: A one shot long since overdue for my lovely partner, Cara! It's kinda bad, so only cara should really read this...


**Author's notes:**

**:]**

**Hey there~**

**Yup, another DBZ one shot, this one centered around Cara, my lovely adorable partner in all things fangirly and fun.**

**This has some Gohan x Piccolo fluff, but since Gohan is just a little kid in this one, nothing too bad.**

**But there is nothing stopping legally 18 Gohan X Piccolo**

**They need more love! REALLY!**

**Anyway, this might not be as long as Kaitlyn's, but in my defense, the only reason kaitlyn's was so long was because I hate writing crappy fanfics. You know, like, 300 words and done. That's not good enough for me!**

**But sometimes I get carried away.**

**Like right now.**

**Back to the main point, this has OCs, and showing the dark world of fanfiction to small children (mainly Gohan) AKA this is cracky. So beware!**

**/pouty face/ The only person who should be reading this is Cara anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except Cara XD...Not really though...)**

Curious little boys

"Don't just run, kid! Look for openings, and attack!" Piccolo ordered, firing yet another volly of Ki blasts at Gohan, causing the ground around the young boy's feet to explode, sending dirt all around him. Piccolo waited, but as the seconds ticked by, Gohan did not jump out of the dirt cloud that formed.

"...Kid?"

"I'm ok..." Gohan weezed, his hair dirty and sticking up in every angle. His eyes were closed, as he used his dirty arms to try and wipe the dirt from his face. All it managed to do though was create a large brown smear across his face. Piccolo growled, but did not send out another wave of attacks.  
>'<em>Honestly...<em>'Piccolo thought, as he walked over to the young boy. He picked Gohan up by the back of his Gi, and after a moment of looking around, flew a couple of meters to the west, where a small stream was located. Piccolo let go of Gohan's shirt, and the demi-saiyajin landed on his feet with a soft thud.

"Go wash off your face! Your useless if you can't see." Piccolo ordered. Gohan nodded, trying to open one of his eyes slightly to see where he was going. He took a few cautious steps forward, and then knelt down and dunked his whole head into the clear, icy cold water.

_CLICK_

Piccolo turned slightly, looking at some nearby bushes and trees. He heard something click. Was it just his imagination? He walked over to the bushes and looked around. Nothing moved, and he scoffed under his breath. Just the wind then. He did however scan the area once more though, just to be thorough. He felt no Ki, and there weren't even any animals. That made him a little curious. Usually, there were many animals in the area. But not even birds were there. So why? As Piccolo pondered this, he turned to look back at Gohan.

The young boy still had his head in the water, turning his face from side to side quickly. He seemed to be enjoying the short break. Piccolo sighed and looked back towards the forest area. Perhaps it was just his imagination after all. Or maybe some person wandering around, and he heard them step on a twig. His ears were super sensitive to sounds, after all.

"Alright, back to training. We've wasted enough time."Piccolo murmured, turning to face his pupil.

Well, the place where he used to be at least. Where he had been a moment earlier was now empty. Piccolo just stared. What...What happened? He turned away for a second, three seconds top. Did he decide to go for a swim? Piccolo didn't hear a splash, and his ears WERE pretty sensitive to sound. Ok, no problem, the kid must have snuck off for a nap or food break. Not on his watch, Piccolo snarled, sensing the kid's Ki out. But what surprised him was that Gohan's Ki was a pretty good distance away, and getting even farther. He usually didn't have the strength to fly that fast, and Piccolo never sensed, or heard him take off. What was going on?

Piccolo decided that the best way to get that question answered was to follow the Ki and find Gohan. He floated off the ground, upwards for a moment, staring in the direction he needed to go, before flying off to catch the Kid.

* * *

><p>"And this, is what we call nasty icky crap! See how only half the words are spelled correctly? We don't read that kind of stuff."<p>

Gohan nodded his head dumbly, not really understanding why he was here. He was currently munching on piece of a chocolate bar, which he absolutely loved. He hadn't had chocolate in forever! And this nice lady in front of him had given him a whole lot of the stuff! Sure, he had to get into her van to get it, but that was just because most of it was back at her house. And she looked nice. She was pretty funny to talk to as well. On the drive back to her house, Gohan heard her use the word 'Fanfiction'. Curious, he questioned what it was, and the woman became overjoyed, talking the entire ride back about the ins and outs of Fanfiction. Apparantly, it's when a person writes a story with someone elses characters, but their own plot. It was cool.

"And this is a well written fanfiction. Note the correct spelling, and how easy it is to read."

Gohan looked down at it and nodded, not really caring at the moment. As long as she gave him more chocolate, he would just nod and smile, and occasionally answer back with one or two words. Honestly, the only thing he was really curious is to why she brought him here. Besides being nice and giving him free candy.

"Any questions?"

Gohan nodded, putting the chocolate down slowly, as if willing to part with it. "Umm, yes. Why did you bring me here?"

The woman stared, her green/blue eyes widening for a moment, before closing as she laughed. It was warm and rich, like the chocolate he stuck back into his mouth.

"Excellent question! Actually, it's quite simple." She stood up, and took out a few pads of paper from atop a nearby table. She sat down across from Gohan, and layed them out before him. Each pad of paper was full of half baked ideas, scribbled out titles, and some doodles of guys hugging and stuff. He didn't really get that part of the notes, but he did understand what they showed.

"I have a horrible case of writers block!" She confessed, her left hand scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "I usually come up with at least one good idea a day, but for some reason, for the past week and a half, i've had nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilcho! It's driving me nuts! But then, I was driving around, when I saw you two!"

Gohan tilted his head, an innocent look of confusion on his face. "You mean me an' Mr. Piccolo? What'cha mean?"

The woman grinned and winked, making a thumbs up gesture. "It was like Kami had shown me the light! The gruff, but caring sensei, and the kind, innocent student. It was a story WAITING to be written! So I had to get closer, and see how you acted, so I could get your character right!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. "So basically, you kidnapped me so you could write a story?"

The woman chuckled, embarrassed at the words. "I...I wouldn't say kidnapped..."

"You tempted me into an unmarked van with candy, and took me back to your residence with the promise of more. Sounds like a basic child kidnapping."

The bluntness caused the woman to sweat drop, her smile twitching ever so slightly.

"Smart kid..."

Gohan shrugged, and continued to eat his chocolate. But then he stopped, and looked back at her. "Wait. So, I'm here, and you know how I act like. But what about Mr. Piccolo? He doesn't like it when people watch him."

The woman smirked cheeckily, winking at the small boy before ruffling his hair. "Well, my plan is that I lure him here with you, and see how he reacts to you being taken away without his knowledge."

"That's not a very good idea, miss."

"Why's that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The boy seemed nervous, just now realizing what was happening.

"He get's...violent...with this sort of thing."

"You being kidnapped?"

"No. When training get's interupted by an outside force."

BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole room seemed to shake wildly, the window nearby shattering from the pressure of whatever caused the massive explosion. The woman quickly got up, looking around wildly for the source of the commotion. But Gohan stayed sitting down, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He only prayed he could keep the chocolate.

"BRAT!"

The woman and Gohan looked to the door, which blasted open, the door slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Piccolo stood in the doorway, his eyes locking onto the small boy still sitting on the ground, the chocolate bar almost gone. The Namekian stalked forward, grabbing Gohan's Gi and hoisting him up to eye level.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed, though Gohan wasn't afraid. It was Piccolo's way of worrying about him, he just knew it was. Gohan finished the bar of chocolate, and pointed at the woman, feighning innocence.

"This nice lady gave me some chocolate, and said there was more at her house that she would give me if I got into the back of her van. Then she took me here, and started talking to me about Fanfiction. Listen! People write stories about other people's stories, and she showed me some of her own work! Did you know countries can speak? Apparantly, most of them are men, and they like to 'get with one another', whatever that means. Do you know what that means, Mr. Piccolo? Cause I don't, and she said I was to young to know, and that later on in life I would understand, but I wanted to know now. Oh hey, can I keep the chocolate she gave me? Do you want some? It's really go-"

"Quiet." Piccolo ordered, and Gohan stopped talking, though his childish grin was still on his face. Piccolo stared at the woman, his eyes narrowing.

"You kidnapped the kid?"

"To write a story!" Gohan quipped, adding in his own two cents. Piccolo raised an eye ridge, wondering if it was true. Who goes through all of this trouble to write something so meaningless? He snorted, and turned to leave.

"Hey wait! My chocolate! Mr. Piccolo...!" Gohan whined, as his mentor left the home and flew off, with the woman watching all the while, dumbfounded. Even from there, she could here the green skinned alien berate the young boy for willingly climbing into a stranger's car. A smile made it's way onto her lips.

_Hello_ inspiration.

Without another moment to lose, she took out a small gray laptop, and opened a document to begin typing.

'Curious Little Boys, by Cara.'


End file.
